Cuando nacieron los hijos de Percy y Annabeth
by May Battlescars
Summary: ¿Qué pasó el día que nacieron los hijos de Percy y Annabeth?


Después de mucho tiempo, podría decirse que la vida de Percy Jackson por fin era fácil.

O al menos, todo lo fácil que puede ser la vida de un mestizo.

Lo que no se podía poner en duda era que Percy Jackson era feliz.

Y ahora más que nunca, sin guerras, titanes, gigantes,... Y sobre todo, teniendo a Annabeth a su lado, ahora más que nunca que estaba a punto de darle dos hijos.

Sí, señoras y señores, Annabeth Chase (Jackson desde hacía dos años) estaba embarazada de gemelos, pero ninguno de los dos había querido saber el sexo de los retoños. Ocho meses llevaba de embarazo.

Supongo que no hace falta decir que cuando Atenea se enteró los futuros bebes casi se quedan sin padre, ¿no? Bueno, se podría decir que Percy no volverá a fiarse de las lechuzas. Y qué a pesar de que la vida de su marido estaba en peligro, Annabeth no pudo evitar reírse. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank y Hazel tampoco pudieron contener la risa al ver a Percy Jackson, uno de los mestizos modernos más importantes, siendo perseguido por una bandada de lechuzas asesinas, lideradas por una diosa que observaba la persecución desde la sala del trono por Hefesto TV.

Bueno, dejando de lado a las suegras asesinas de yernos, la vida de Percy era feliz.

Tenía un buen trabajo en un colegio de primaria, como profesor de mitología; se le permitía ir al campamento de vez en cuando; tenía unos amigos que vivían en el mismo edificio que él (sí, un poco raro, pero después de tantas cosas juntos, era como si no pudieran estar separados más de un par de días); estaba casado con la mujer a la que amaba y en un mes sería papá. Todo perfecto.

Cuando llegó al colegio aquel día, no iba preocupado.

No sabía lo que se venía encima.

Tercera hora de clase, con un curso de chicos y chicas de 12 años.

—Bueno, llevamos un par de meses de clase y nunca os lo he preguntado. ¿Cuál es vuestro dios favorito?— y escribió la pregunta en la pizarra.

—¿Griego o romano?

Si a Percy le hubieran preguntado eso cuando tenía 16 años, hubiera respondido que griegos, naturalmente.

—Yo prefiero a los griegos, pero romanos también vale.

—A mí me gusta Zeus— contestó un niño de la primera fila—. Con los rayos y todo eso. Molaría controlar el cielo y los vientos.

—A mí me gusta Hestia— dijo una niña—. Renunció a ser parte de los dioses más importantes y le cedió su trono a Dioniso para evitar una guerra entre su familia.

Percy sonrió.

—Hestia también es de mis favoritas.

El teléfono de Percy empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y vio una foto de Annabeth en el campamento mestizo, debajo ponía "mi listilla". Cortó la llamada y guardo el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Lo siento chicos— se disculpó, pero de nuevo volvió a sonar, de nuevo volvió a ser "mi listilla" y de nuevo volvió a cortar la llamada.

—¿No debería cogerlo?— preguntó una niña tímidamente, cuando el teléfono sonó por cuarta vez en menos de dos minutos—. A lo mejor es importante.

—No creo— Percy sonrió con cariño—. Seguramente será uno de sus antojos.

Los alumnos le miraron con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Va a ser papá, Sr. Jackson?

—¿Su mujer está embarazada?

—¿Es niño o niña?

—¿De cuánto está?

—Son gemelos, no sabemos el sexo y está de ocho meses— contestó con la sonrisa de idiota que se le ponía al hablar de su familia—. Pero ese no es el caso— el teléfono volvió a sonar, y está vez lo apagó—. Os estaba preguntando vuestro dios favorito.

Antes de que ningún niño pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Por qué mierdas no le coges el teléfono a Annabeth?— preguntó Jason.

—Jason estas en un colegio, no digas palabrotas— dijo Piper.

Jason, Piper, Leo y Calipso (que había sido rescatada por Leo de Ogigia y renunciado a ser inmortal para estar con Leo. Romántico, ¿no?) entraron a la clase de sopetón.

—Estoy trabajando, Jason— dijo Percy—. ¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí?

—No sé Percy— dijo Piper sarcásticamente—. Como no le contestabas al teléfono, teníamos que avisarte de alguna forma.

—¿Por qué crees que te ha llamado Annabeth estando embarazada de ocho meses?— preguntó Calipso.

—Por un antojo, como ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo— contestó.

—¿Cuatro llamadas?— dijo Jason.

Percy se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta. Piper se pasó las manos por la cara.

—¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?

—Percy, Percy...— dijo Leo acercándose a él—. Siempre he sabido que de los dos, Annabeth era la lista, pero esperaba más de ti.

La clase rio. Leo se ganó un golpe de su novia (sí, el muy lento aun no le había pedido matrimonio a Calipso, a pesar de que tenía el anillo fabricado. Un hijo de Hefesto, ¿qué quieren? ¿qué lo compre?).

—Habla aquí, el rey de los inteligentes— refunfuñó.

—Estás hablando con el guapo, inteligente, encantador y sexy Leo Valdez, muñeca.

—No sé cómo le aguantas, Calipso.

—Yo tampoco, Piper— suspiró—. Yo tampoco.

—Oye nena, sé que me amas— dijo Leo—. Si no, ¿por qué apareció la balsa en tu isla?

—Igual fingí que te quería.

—¿Qué?— Leo tenía cara asustada.

—Es broma— dijo Calipso y le beso.

—¡Buaj!— exclamaron los chicos de la clase, mientras las chicas suspiraban.

—Bueno— cortó Percy—. ¿Qué pasa?

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

Y cuando Percy se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía encima a una chica morena con los ojos azules, con una diadema de plata en la cabeza.

—Thalia— dijo Percy.

—Te lo preguntare una vez. ¿Por qué no le contestas a mí amiga?— marcaba cada palabra despacio.

—Estoy trabajando.

—¡Y eso es lo suficientemente importante para desatender a tu mujer!

Jason levantó a su hermana de encima de su amigo

—Tranquila hermanita, no quiero que mates a mi amigo.

—Yo soy la...

—... menor— completó Jason, aunque técnicamente no era verdad—. Tú tienes 15 años y yo 25. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Viejo— masculló Thalia—. Mi señora me ha permitido venir a ver a Annabeth.

—¡Vale!— dijo Percy—. Jason ya me ha insultado, Piper ya se ha burlado de mí, Leo y Calipso ya han tonteado, Thalia ya me ha intentado matar... — enumeró como si aquello fuera una rutina a la que estuviera acostumbrado—. ¿Me vais a explicar ahora que hacéis...?

—¡Vaya, vuestro dios favorito!— le cortó Leo, al leer la pizarra—. ¿Griegos o romanos?

—Ambos— contestó Percy suspirando al ver que no conseguía saber que hacían allí.

—Obviamente el mejor es Hefesto— dijo Leo sonriendo.

—¡Pero Hera le tiró por el monte Olimpo! ¡No puede ser el mejor!

—Hera es una...— Calipso le tapó la boca a su novio antes de que siguiera, pero un trueno sonó fuera.

—¡Leo!— gritaron los semidioses—. ¡Estás loco! ¿Quieres que nos maten o qué?

—Vale, vale.

—Yo prefiero a Plutón— contestó una niña a la pregunta de Leo. Los semidioses sonrieron al recordar a Hazel.

—Está loca. ¿El dios de los muertos?— se burló un chaval.

La niña enrojeció, pero levantó la cabeza y contestó.

—Plutón no es solo el dios de los muertos, también es el dios de las riquezas.

—¿Qué más da? Ese tío da miedo— dijo una niña.

—A Percy le da más miedo Atenea.

Los alumnos se giraron hacía su profesor.

—¡Thalia!

—¿Qué? Es verdad— se defendió su prima.

—¿Atenea? ¿Es serio?— preguntó un chaval.

—Sí, Atenea— dijo Percy, y no puedo evitar un estremecimiento al recordar las lechuzas—. Y a Piper le da miedo Zeus; a Leo, el titán Atlas; y a Jason, Afrodita.

—¿Afrodita?— se rieron los chicos.

—¡No me da miedo! Al menos, no de la forma que a ti te da miedo Atenea. ¡Pero me dirás que no está loca!

—Tiene un punto— coincidió Leo, mientras Percy asentía frenéticamente y Calipso, Thalia y Piper negaban con la cabeza divertidas.

—¿Me vais a decir que hacéis aquí?— exclamó Percy.

—¡Qué vas a ser padre, idiota!— gritó Jason.

Percy le miró un momento sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

—Jason... Annabeth lleva 8 meses embarazada. ¿Y tú te das cuenta ahora de que voy a ser papá?

Jason se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Thalia repetía "hombre tenías que ser". Piper y Calipso sonreían. Leo contenía una gran carcajada.

Una niña de levantó la mano tímidamente.

—Sr. Jackson creo...

No pudo seguir.

Leo, que ya no podía más, se estaba revolcando en el suelo como puerco en el barro. Lloraba de la risa y aunque le intentaron levantar no pudieron.

—Sr. Jackson— dijo una vez recompuesto. Se consiguió levantar—. ¡Sr. Jackson! ¡Se ha pasado media vida siendo Sesos de Algas y ahora es el Sr. Jackson! Tío, no te paga nada.

La clase rio.

—¡Jackson!— gritó Thalia—. ¡Qué vas a ser padre! ¡Ahora! ¡Annabeth está de parto!

La cara de Percy pasó por muchas emociones. Incredulidad, sorpresa, miedo, alegría... Par acabar en pánico.

—Pe—pero... ocho... no... mes.

—Sabemos que le quedaba un mes, Percy— dice Piper intentando tranquilizarle.

—¿Pero has oído hablar de los partos prematuros?— dijo Thalia.

—Ahora no es momento para echarte atrás, Prissy— dijo Leo, sacando más risas en la clase—. Habértelo pensado hace ocho meses antes de...

—¡Leo!— gritaron los mestizos de nuevo, frente a las risas de los alumnos y las manos abanicando los rostros de las alumnas.

—Entonces... Annabeth... bebes...

No dijo nada más. Cayo al suelo con estrepito, desmayado.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio.

—Todo esto...— dijo un niño—. ¿Es una broma, no?

—Ojalá— contestó Thalia. Se acercó a su primo y le dio una patada, pero ni con esas—. ¡Percy! ¡Prissy! ¡Sesos de alga!— gritaba, pero no ocurría nada. Suspiró enfurecida—. Yo voy con Annabeth, antes de que se preocupe más. Vosotros encargaos de despertar al princeso durmiente y llevarlo al hospital.

Y sin decir nada más (aunque Percy no se libró de otra patada, aún sin despertar), salió de la clase.

—Genial— dijo Leo, jugueteando con un par de alambres—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Lo que ha dicho mi hermana— contestó Jason—. La pregunta es: ¿cómo?

—Oh, yo sé— Piper se acerca a Percy, pero Leo la interrumpe.

—¿Estáis seguros de que...? Quiero decir... ¿no le habrá dado un infarto?

—No seas idiota, Leo.

—No puede evitarlo, Calipso.

—¡Jason!— protestó Leo con la mano en el corazón—. ¿Con amigos como tú quien quiere enemigos?— añadió dramáticamente sacando risas—. Gracias, gracias— dijo haciendo unas reverencias.

—Leo...

—¡Ay nena, que aburrida!— pero al ver como entrecerraba los ojos se apresuró a añadir—. Pero te quiero así, cariño.

Mientras tanto, Piper ya se había agachado al lado de Percy.

—Mmm...— sonrió malignamente y puso sus manos en forma de megáfono—. ¿¡QUÉ DICES, JASON!? ¿¡QUÉ LA MADRE DE ANNABETH ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL!? ¿¡Y QUÉ VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!?

El efecto fue instantáneo. Visto y no visto, Percy pasó de parecer un cadáver tirado en el suelo a estar levantado sacando la cabeza por la puerta asustado por si Atenea venía.

También fue visto y no visto cuando la clase pasó de estar en completo silencio a oírse risas por todas partes. Increíble que nadie se haya dado cuenta del alboroto que se ha montado allí.

Percy miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No tiene gracia!— exclamó, haciendo que todos se callaran asustados. Pero las risas no se hicieron esperar—. ¿Pero qué...? ¡Leo!

Percy se dio la vuelta y se convenció de una cosa: nunca, jamás, hiciera lo que hiciera, recuperaría el respeto con aquellos alumnos.

Leo había escrito en la pizarra: "Sr. Sesos de Algas". Pero eso no era lo peor. Para desgracia de Percy, Leo había encendido la pizarra digital y estaba enseñándoles a los alumnos un montaje de fotografías. Pero no cualquier montaje de fotografías. Las fotos eran de Percy. Y en todas hacía el ridículo de manera sobrehumana.

En una, salía tirado en el suelo derrotado, la primera vez que luchó contra Annabeth. En otra, salía tropezando con una piedra inexistente, cayendo de morros contra un charco. En otra, salía usando a Annabeth como escudo protector en el Partenón de Grecia, en su luna de miel. Vale, puede parecer ridículo, pero la diosa a la que estaba consagrado el templo quería matarle. Y en otra foto... bueno, ya os hacéis una idea.

—¿¡De dónde demonios has sacado eso!?

—Uno tiene sus contactos... —musitó entre risas Leo.

—Annabeth, querida, sé que cuando Percy llegue al hospital, querrás matarlo, pero el pobre ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿no crees?

Percy no entiende nada de lo que dice Piper, hasta que se gira a mirarla. Piper le está hablando a una cámara.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy grabando tu reacción al enterarte que tus hijos están por nacer. Para que cuando ellos te vayan a hacer abuelo, sepan que nunca harán el ridículo más que su padre.

—Uno, apaga eso— dijo Percy—. Dos, ¡mis hijos no han nacido y tú ya estás pensando en cuando sea abuelo!

—Bueno compañero, eso de que no han nacido...— dijo Jason riéndose.

Percy abrió mucho los ojos.

—Mierda...

A la velocidad de la luz, Percy recogió sus cosas. Leo seguía explicándoles a sus alumnos sobre la humillante vida de pareja de Percy. Calipso "intentaba" pararle, aunque más bien era de las que más se reían. Jason seguía grabando a Piper, que se comportaba como si fuera una periodista, señalando a Percy continuamente.

—¡Vámonos!— gritó Percy.

—¡Al hospital!— gritó Leo, con aires de peliculero, mientras cogía a Calipso y la subía a su espalda, como un caballo. Salió corriendo por la puerta, pero al instante regreso—. Tengo que llevarme las fotos, pero volveré otro día para contaros las demás historias ridículas sobre vuestro profesor.

—Adiós chicos— se despidió Percy.

—Adiós, Sr. Sesos de Algas— contestaron todos al unísono. Leo mantenía los pulgares arriba.

—Esta me la pagas, Leo— masculló Percy cerrando la puerta.

Piper seguía hablándole a la cámara.

—Annabeth, espero que no te importe que Jason y yo nos quedemos con una copia del vídeo...

—Piper, corta— dijo Percy bajando las escaleras—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las once y media— contestó Jason. Percy paró de golpe.

—¿Las once y media?— preguntó pálido.

—Sí— contestó Calipso, que seguía subida a Leo—. ¿Por qué?

A Percy no le dio tiempo a contestar. El timbre sonó y al instante miles (o eso le parecieron a los mestizos y Calipso) salieron de las aulas, probablemente dejando a muchos profesores con la palabra en la boca.

Los cinco se encuentran rodeados, la verdad es que es una escena absurda. Calipso, que había empezado subida a la espalda de Leo, prácticamente estaba haciendo equilibrios sobre su cabeza. Leo sacaba algo de su cinturón e intentaba construir algo. Piper estaba colgada del cuello de Jason (quien estaba verde) gritando: "¡NOS HUNDIMOS! ¡NOS HUNDIMOS!". Jason seguía sujetando la cámara (que seguía grabando todo). Percy estaba subido a la barra de las escaleras.

Aquello parecía el hundimiento del Titanic.

—¡Percy haz algo!— gritó Leo, que hacía equilibrios para que Calipso no se cayera.

—¡Y qué demonios quieres que haga!

—¡Eres profesor, ¿no?!— exclamó Jason.

—¡Y de verdad crees que alguien me hará caso!

—¡Alto! ¡Paren!— gritaba Piper usando su poder de hija de Afrodita—. ¡No funciona! ¡Son peores que los romanos!

—¡Eh!— se queja Jason, que ahora está morado.

—Lo siento amor, no me refería a ti.

—¡Socorro!— grita Leo.

Un par de segundos después cuando todo parecía perdido para nuestros héroes, ya no quedaba nadie en el pasillo. El lugar parecía un desierto por el que hace semanas no pasaba nadie.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Jason.

—¿La alarma de incendios?— siguió Leo.

—El timbre del recreo— contestó Percy. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

—Yo no recuerdo ser tan peligrosa en el colegio— dijo Piper.

—Pues yo sí lo era— dijo Leo sonriendo.

—Vámonos— dijo Percy—. ¡Piper! ¡Para eso!

Piper bufó.

—No quieres que pare de grabar— dijo usando su encanto vocal.

—No quiero que pares de grabar— dijo Percy, después sacudió la cabeza y mientras bajaba por las escaleras gritó—. ¡Apaga la cámara!

Jason siguió grabando y Piper siguió hablándole a la cámara.

Cuando los cinco llegaron al hospital, Percy estaba desesperado. Había conducido él, saltándose semáforos, girando en prohibidas... Un trayecto de una hora lo hicieron en quince minutos.

Corrieron por el pasillo principal, ganándose malas miradas de las enfermeras.

—¡Annabeth Jackson!— exclamó Percy cuando llegó a la mesa de recepción.

La secretaria, una mujer escuálida y con el pelo grisáceo recogido en un moño alto tirante, le miró por unos segundos.

—¿Nombre de la paciente?

—¡Annabeth Jackson! ¡Ya se lo había dicho!

La enfermera, con deliberada tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de la tortura de Percy, miró el ordenador y tecleó el nombre de la chica.

—Segunda planta, tercer pasillo a la derecha, consulta 24.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los cinco chicos desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, tercer pasillo a la derecha, consulta 24; Percy paró de golpe.

—¿Estará enfadada?

—¿Tú que crees?— le respondieron sus amigos, mientras Calipso abría la puerta.

—¡Perseus Jackson, todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Cuando esto acabe te enteraras! ¡Cronos no será nada comparado conmigo!— gritó Annabeth en cuanto le vio. Thalia estaba sentada a su lado, y en la sala había dos enfermera y un médico.

Percy se asustó, porque sabía que era verdad. Si Annabeth se enfadaba, daba más miedo que Cronos, Gaia, cualquiera de los gigantes, Atenea y todos los anteriores juntos.

—¡A partir de ahora duermes en el sofá!— seguía gritando Annabeth—. ¡Ahhhh! Contracción, contracción... ¿¡Cuánto queda!?— le gritó al médico.

—Ya has dilatado lo necesario, y las contracciones son seguidas. Cuando vuelvas a sentir el dolor, empuja.

—¿Percy te encuentras bien?— dijo Calipso—. Estás pálido.

—Yo... ¡Apaga eso!

Piper le sacó la lengua mientras Jason seguía grabando.

—Siéntate ahí, Jackson— le ordenó Thalia mientras se levantaba de al lado de su amiga.

—¡Ahhh!— gritó Annabeth—. ¡Contracción!

Percy se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano, que igual cuando nacieran sus hijos no tendría. Si Annabeth no le rompía la mano aquel día, él no era hijo de Poseidón.

—¡Empuja Annabeth! ¡Venga!

Annabeth empujó, sacando fuerzas apretando la mano de Percy.

—Annabeth me estás haciendo daño...

—¿¡QUÉ TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO!? ¿¡QUÉ TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO!? ¡POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, ESTOY DE PARTO, ASI QUE NO TIENES NADA QUE RECLAMAR! ¿ENTENDISTE?

Percy asintió frenéticamente.

—Tranquila Annabeth, ya casi está ya veo la cabeza.

Annabeth se giró a ver a Percy, y al ver su cara se puso furiosa.

—¡Idiota como te desmayes te mato!

—Ya casi está, Annabeth ya casi está— seguía diciendo el médico—. Un poco más, solo un poco.

Annabeth dio un último empujón mientras gritaba. Percy le secó la frente perlada de sudor. Se oyó a un bebe llorar.

—¡Es un niño!— exclamó la enfermera.

Ni siquiera la dejaron ver al bebe. Su compañeras desapareció de allí para pesarle, medirle, y hacerle todas esas cosas que se le hacían a los bebes cuando nacen.

—Venga Annabeth en cuanto sientas otra contracción empujas de nuevo, seguro que este sale antes.

Annabeth repitió lo mismo que antes, pero el segundo gemelo no quería salir tan fácil, porque tardó casi una hora en salir. Percy estaba mareándose y veía borroso, pero no quería desmayarse por la advertencia de Annabeth.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo y Calipso ya no estaban, pero que la cámara seguía allí, apuntando todas y cada una de las expresiones de Percy.

—¡Es una niña!— exclamó el médico.

Annabeth sonrió, cuando todo terminó.

—Ya está amor, ya está— le decía Percy mientras le besaba la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama con ella y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Las dos enfermeras aparecieron, cargando cada una un bultito envuelto en una manta.

—Annabeth, estos son tus bebes.

Annabeth estiró los brazos para coger uno de los bultitos, y a Percy le dieron el otro, y después salieron de la habitación dejando a la familia Jackson solos. El bebe que tenía Annabeth era una niño. El poco pelo que tenía en su pequeña cabecita de bebe era rubio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido, pero al sentir el contacto con su mamá, abrió los ojos color esmeralda heredados de su papá.

La niña que Percy tenía en sus brazos, por el contrario, estaba despierta y sonreía, como si hubiera reconocido a su papá. Su pequeña cabecita tenía algo de pelo negro, y sus ojos eran grises. Levantó la mano y se la cogió un dedo a su papá.

—Annabeth son... son preciosos— decía con lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias amor, ahora tengo otra razón para ser feliz. Te quiero.

—¿Cómo les vamos a llamar Percy?

—¿Qué te parece... Luke?— preguntó Percy.

—Me encanta... y la niña... ¿te gusta Sally?

—Creo que a mi madre le encantará saber que le hemos puesto su nombre a su nieta— contestó Percy sonriendo y abrazó a Annabeth, quedando los bebes en medio—. Lo de que dormía en el sofá es broma, ¿verdad?

—Ya veremos— dijo antes de besarle.

Hola! Soy más o menos nueva en Fanfiction y estoy subiendo los fanfics que escribí hace unos años a Fanfiction (antes estaban en Wattpad y Potterfics). Si os ha gustado este pasaos por mi perfil y curiosead un poco :)

May

PD: mantengamos los comentarios spoiler free


End file.
